


Feed

by RottenFruitz



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: an aptonoth dies right off the bat, vague descriptions of blood and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenFruitz/pseuds/RottenFruitz
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote featuring my huntress Electra and some velociprey.
Kudos: 6





	Feed

The aptonoth bull swayed for a second before his legs gave out, and he fell to the floor with a heavy thud. A pack of velociprey cautiously watched the thing that had killed him from the thick foliage surrounding the clearing. The human pulled her glaive from the bull’s neck and left it in the grass beside her. Her name was Electra, but to the velociprey pack, she was “the one with the blue hair and frightening eyes”. They were in an advantageous position, they outnumbered her and could easily surround her, but they would not attack. Humans weren’t particularly well known for having good temperaments, and this one was no exception. They had seen her fly into murderous rages, wound velocidrome, rathalos and even deviljho that pestered her, but she wasn’t all teeth and claws and deadly sharp sticks. If they played their cards right, they could feast on the remains of her kill once she was done, or even before she was done. Electra didn’t mind obliging them, as long as they respected her space.

Eager to eat their fill, the pack inched out of the forest, watching closely for any signs of aggression from the lone hunter.

Electra looked up. The velociprey all flinched back.

The hunter huffed in amusement. She pulled out her carving knife and sliced the aptonoth open, cutting flesh away from hide so she could eat. The velociprey had never seen a human like her; a human that ate the moment the kill was made, as opposed to tearing the flesh away and taking it elsewhere. Some made fires and thrust their kills into it until it was turned a warm brown color. But none ever tore into it on the spot. Electra had grown up eating this sort of thing all the time, though. She didn’t find the practice particularly outlandish. During harsh winters where there was no food to go around, sometimes all you could find was a bird or small rodent; sometimes it was better to eat it there instead of fumble around with a fire.

The largest velociprey was the first to reach the aptonoth carcass. He was on his way to becoming pack leader; a brilliant red crest was forming on his head. Cautiously, he pecked at the bull’s shoulder. Electra didn’t seem to mind. She continued to eat, unbothered by the bird wyvern’s intrusion. More velociprey slowly came closer, taking their own bits and pieces to pull meat from. The only place they wouldn’t touch was the stomach, where Electra had sat herself down to feed. When a velociprey got too close, it was swiftly discouraged by a sharp wack on the face. But this wasn’t a huge problem for long. A lone human didn’t need much meat to be full. It wasn’t long before Electra decided she was done and went wandering off in search of a river to wash up in and some plants to balance out the large portion of aptonoth she’d just eaten.

The velociprey anxiously waited for her to leave before they leapt for the aptonoth’s stomach, greedily eating whatever they could get their mouths around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it. :)


End file.
